miitopia_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Elven Scientist (MV)
The Elven Scientist (Japanese: 魔法の科学者'' Mahō no kagaku-sha; Magical Scientist) is a character who appears in Miitopia (Maskaloop Version). Appearance The Elven Scientist looks like an Elf, but has a white hat and white clothing. He wears a blue shirt with dark blue jeans. He wears an eyepatch, and usually has a Test Tube with him. Personality He is very adventurous, but also unlucky, too. Textbox His Part in the Story The Elven Scientist introduces you to the Elven Retreat when you first enter it, and afterwards he wants to explore the Citrus Cave with the party. While the Party were exploring in the cave, the Scientist's face soon get's stolen and attached by a spider, but the Miis soon save him. After a few moments, the Scientist says that they should explore Bigg Forest, despite of how risky and scary it is. The Scientist soon gets his face stolen AGAIN, this time being attached by an Owl. The Miis save him once again, and they decide to travel back to the Retreat, and then the Dark Lord invades right after the Scientist opens the door with the POWER OF SCIENCE!!! Anyhow, the Scientist joins you one last time to save all of the faces, and after that, he leaves your team. After Realm of the Fey, he tells you some facts about Enemies, Items, etc. While he is with your party, he is a Level 4 (Citrus Cave), Level 7 (Bigg Forest), or Level 10 Scientist in your team. Quotes During Realm of the Fey "Well, welcome to the Retreat of this Realm! Here we dance, play, and have fun for an enternity! Or so we thought so..." -Elven Scientist, Greeting the Player (Part 1) "You see, the Dark Lord has been Terrorizing us for a while now, and we need you to help! But first, let us explore the Citrus Cave, how about that?" -Elven Scientist, Greeting the Player (Part 2) "Whew, I thought I was a goner there with that Creepy Spider around!" -Elven Scientist when you save him in the Citrus Cave "That was close! I should be more careful next time!" -Elven Scientist when you save him in Bigg Forest "Okay, fine. I'll open this door for you since you saved me TWICE. This will be risky, but i'll use THE POWER OF SCIENCE to open this door for ya, alright?" -Elven Scientist "Gosh darn it! I am having a really unlucky day! We better save those faces!" -Elven Scientist "We did it, we saved all of the faces! Now, you shall go through a straight path ahead, and I wouldn't advise you to head to the Lotus Lake, or else! But if you want to for adventurers sake, then...go ahead..." -Elven Scientist "Why, it looks like it's the four- er... five of you say hello! If so, then hello!" -Elven Scientist during Green-Eyes Lady's quest. Facts (After Realm of the Fey) All of these facts are randomly said after the Realm of the Fey. *'"You better watch for those enemies in Karkaton, they are not your friend!"' *'"Who knew that the Fab Fairies were real? Use your MP strategically!"' *'"My research has shown that taking time to get stronger is the key!"' *'"Be aware of your allies actions. One time I had a friend shooting me out of a cannon! Crazy, right?"' *'"Grub is very important! If you want to face those strong enemies, then eat lots of it!"' *'"Say *Protagonist's Name*, you must be tired. Take a break once in a while and enjoy the outdoors!"' *'"In Critical danger, head to the Safe Spot, Eat an Hp Banana/Mp Candy, and have your teammates help you!"' *'".......................Are we not as we seem? Perhaps we all could be fake beings? ..........................................Nah. Perhaps not."' (Note that this is very rare to get.) *'"I love the POWER OF SCIENCE! Do you too?"' (Also Rare, but is still sorta common.) Category:Characters Category:Maskaloop Version Category:Realm of the Fey Category:CrazyMew37